


Jealousy, Pink is thy Color

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Hannibabies and Spacepuppies (Floofy Kid Fics) [3]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Spacedogs - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Hannibal is still in his little suits, Jealous Adam, New Spacepuppies and Hannibabies fic, Other, They're all gonna be artists when they grow up, They're still all kids in this, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel has a new friend,  Gabi, and Adam doesn't like her - especially because she likes pink butterflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy, Pink is thy Color

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more of this cute AU! It's written while I have fever, so tell me if there are some errors lol

 

  
Adam pouted at his corn dog. He has been doing this for five minutes and his mom was beginning to wonder why.

"Is there anything wrong with your food, honey?" She asked, petting Adam's hair.

The boy swatted her hand off irritably and huffed, loudly breathing through his mouth. Oh, her son was really upset then. Laura decided to just sit down in front of him. It was useless to make him talk if he didn’t want to yet.

Will came in minutes after and ate his corn dog before asking if he can go to the playground and see Hannibal and Nigel.

"Of course, Will." She turned to Adam. "Do you want to go to the playground with Will, Adam?"

The boy shook his head, still frowning. Will gave Laura a questioning look to which his aunt just shrugged.

"I'll come back for snacks!" Will said, slipping on his coat and running outside.

"I hate pink butterflies." Adam said, fiddling with the stick of his corn dog.

"Pink butterflies?" Laura went back to her seat.

"Nigel drew pink butterflies." He explained.

"Oh, okay... Do you want to talk about it?"

Adam nodded.

  
///

 

  
"What's that?" Adam asked Nigel, looking over his shoulder before sitting beside him.

"Pink butterflies." Nigel smiled. "It's beautiful, right?"

Adam didn't say anything. He didn't think he could recall a real pink butterfly in the encyclopedias he had read.

"Gabi said she likes pink butterflies so I'm drawing them for her." Nigel went on, picking up a brown color pen and tracing the thorax of the insect.

"Who's Gabi?" Adam asked, putting Hanni the Panda beside him on the play mat.

"She's our new neighbor." Nigel sit up then waved his color pens. "She gave me these. She can play the cello. It's a big violin, and she's learning Italian. She's almost eleven."

Adam was annoyed and he didn't even know it. All he knew was he didn’t like the thought of this Gabi being close to Nigel.

Nigel went back to drawing and Adam began feeling bad in his tummy. He grumbled.

"Pink butterflies are stupid."

Nigel whipped his head to Adam. "Hey, don't say that."

Adam huffed. "It's stupid because they're not real."

Nigel stopped drawing. "Gabi just likes pink butterflies. They don't have to be real."

"You only draw something that's real. You don't draw smiling cats or happy sunflowers. It's wrong!"

"Why are you being so annoying, Adam?" Nigel threw down his color pen.

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I hate you!" Adam fumed and pulled Hanni the Panda by the arm before storming away back to his house.

"Adam! Come back!" Nigel shouted but the boy didn't even turn to look at him.

Nigel didn't get to finish his drawing.

  
///

  
"Stop kicking that can, Nigel." Hannibal said for the sixth time.

"Why? Is it gonna kick me back?"

Hannibal just sighed and let his cousin be, although it meant that he'd have to bear more of the distracting noise while he was sketching the koi in the pond.

"Hey, Hannibal." Will greeted him, all flushed from walking from his house. He sat beside his friend and opened his sketchbook on the page where he's got half of Winston's face.

"Hello, Will. How are you?"

The can kicking stopped.

"I'm great! Winston didn't move at all while I was drawing him so I got to draw this far. But he heard a cat outside and he started woofing at the door, so I didn't finish it."

Hannibal nodded. He took the sketchbook and turned it this way and that.

"Even just this is a marked improvement, Will." He pointed to Winston's nose. "See here? When you dragged these lines this way, it made his nose realistic, not flat."

Will nodded in agreement. The can kicking started again, this time signaled by the loud clang of the empty can on the metal frame of the swing.

"What are you doing, Nigel? It's annoying." Will's brows furrowed.

Hannibal placed a placating hand on Will's knee. "Let him be. His new friend, our neighbor Gabriella told him yesterday not to talk to her again and he found that very rude, as did I."

"He had a new friend?"

"Gabi, as she prefers to be called, approached Nigel after seeing us practicing soccer in the yard three days ago and she said she wanted to be friends with him. She then invited Nigel over to her house for milk and cookies, then they drew some pictures together. I found her behavior appalling. She did not even bother acknowledging me." Hannibal explained in length.

Will decided this Gabi was not nice. "And why didn't she wanna talk to Nigel again?"

"She accused Nigel of not keeping his promise." Hannibal winced. "She had asked Nigel to draw for her pink butterflies and he didn’t finish his drawing. Hence, her anger."

Will’s eyebrow rose. "Well, she should have asked him why he wasn't able to finish it."

Hannibal sighed. "That's why Nigel is being the way he is now. He was hurt that Gabi just dismissed him because of an unfinished drawing."

"And Adam is mad at him too." Will said, frowning.

Hannibal was confused. "Why?"

"Adam told me about the pink butterfly drawing and Nigel shouting at him. I didn't get it at first, but I think it was because Adam was jealous of Gabi."

"Ah, I see..." Hannibal nodded. "Is that why he skipped playing with us today?"

"Yeah..."

Hannibal was about to say something else but Will saw him point his gaze beyond his shoulder that made him turn that way too. Adam was walking towards them with Hanni the Panda in his arms. Will stood up to greet him and make sure he wouldn't trip because of the large stuffed toy.

"I thought you didn't wanna come today?" Will said as they sat on the large play mat beside the pond.

"I didn't, but mom said I should not be angry with Nigel anymore because of silly pink butterflies." Adam shifted on his seat as Nigel approached them slowly. "You can sit here, Nigel." Adam told him, patting the space beside him.

Nigel shuffled his feet. "You're not mad at me anymore?"

Adam shook his head, his curls tumbling. "Mom said you're real and the pink butterflies are not, so you're more important."

Nigel smiled widely and scrambled to sit beside Adam. "I thought you wouldn't wanna talk to me too like Gabi." He said, frowning a little. "She said I should have finished the butterfly drawing, but I was so sleepy already."

"Well, that's very stupid." Adam said.

"Baby Adam..." Will said.

"No, you're right. She's stupid. I saw her talking to that boy outside the school. Charlie is fourteen and he smokes cigarettes. He's bad."

Adam's eyes went wide. "You should tell your mom."

"I have." Hannibal said. "And she told me she's informed Gabi's father so it is now their responsibility to deal with the situation."

"Good to know." Will said, relieved.

"I'm sorry for shouting." Nigel told Adam.

Adam smiled. "It's okay. Can we draw the fishes today?"

Nigel nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I brought my color pencils and my big sketchbook." He hesitated. "But I didn't know if you wanted to use the ones Gabi gave me."

Adam shrugged. "They're still color pens and they'll be good for tracing lines."

Nigel nodded. "Okay."

Hannibal took the bag beside him and gave it to Nigel. The boy took it and began to lay out their drawing paraphernalia on the mat.

Will smiled at Hannibal as their cousins chattered about the fishes' colors and if they should color the water blue or green - Adam said green because of the moss.

All was well in their playground again.

 

 

 

///Fin


End file.
